The Legend of the Gold Train
'The Legend of the Gold Train '''is a short written by creator of Adventures on Rails, MainLineEngines and fellow writer, Mays. Production began early September and was finished and released on September 17th, 2016. Plot A mystery goes on about a lost engine named Mays. Transcript One evening, Edward was resting with his friends in Tidmouth Sheds when Percy spoke up. "Edward?" asked Percy. "Yes, Percy?" replied the wise old engine. "While heading here, I saw an old branch line. As I got near it a very loud whistle blew at me," said Percy. "Where did it happen?" asked James. "In Henry's Forest," replied Percy. "Never knew that forest had an old line." said Henry. "Percy, it's time I told you a story," said Edward. "What's the story?" asked Emily. "The Story of the Gold Engine," said Edward. So Edward told his story. "The year was 1928, an engine from America had just arrived," said Edward. "Excuse me," it said as Edward pulled up next to it. "I was amazed by its paint work, all gold, it was also the first time I saw an American Loco" said Edward. "What is your name?" asked the Tank Engine. "My name is Edward, what is your name?" asked Edward. "My name's Mays," said Mays. "He was 8 years old when he arrived, the passengers enjoyed his trains, and by the end of 1928 his trains were known as The Train of Gold they were very important special trains. One day in 1929 he was told to head to Knapford to shunt trucks, but he never made it. Soon a search party was sent. But no trace of him was ever found," finished Edward. The others stared. "Well, good night," said Edward. All but Henry went to sleep, Henry had to take the "Flying Kipper". As he puffed along to the Docks he wanted to head through Henry's Forest. As he did he started to hear puffing sounds that were not his own. "Who's there?" shivered Henry. Then there was a voice. "Help me!" came an echoing voice. Henry raced off. Next morning Henry returned to the sheds still shaken up. Thomas saw this. "What's wrong, Henry, You look like you've seen a ghost," said Thomas. So Henry told them what happened, they gasped. "That's odd," said James. "Indeed," agreed Gordon. Meanwhile in Henry's Forest. "I want to get out," said the engine. An old rusty engine was stuck in a hole trying to back his way out, but to no avail. At Knapford, Gordon was waiting to head out with the express when Edward's story popped into his head. "That story is not true, I would have saw him back then if it was true" he said to himself. Soon he set off. 3 weeks went by and the story of Mays was still in their smokeboxes. Toby was waiting at the water tower talking to Duck. "This story of Mays is intriguing" said Toby. "If there is some truth to it, that is," said Duck disbelieveingly. The story was so wide spread it went from the North Western Railway to The Neptune Railway to The Mystic River Traction Company Railway and to the Skarloey Railway. "I want to meet this Mays," said Rosie. "If you could time travel that is," remarked Molly. Two more weeks passed, and one day a group of men came to see Edward, they were led by Sir Topham Hatt, the Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman and Sir Robert Norramby. "Hello, Sir," said Edward. "We have come to see you about going to find Mays the Engine of Gold," said the Thin Clergyman. "It will be dificult Sir, he hasn't been seen since 1929," said Edward. The Thin Clergyman smilled. "We understand. But this is a very interesting case." "Besides," he went on, "we managed to find Duke, whom we thought was lost." "Well then. Very please to have you with us, Reverend," said Sir Topham Hatt. "We shall go up at once in James' stopping train to Vicarstown." The four men along with some other followers walked towards the station. Percy was shunting James' coaches when Sir Topham Hatt and the Fat and Thin Clergymen and Sir Robert Norramby walked onto the platform. "Hullo, Sirs," puffed Percy cheerily. "Are you writing another book?" he continued hopefully. The Thin Clergyman chuckled. "Sorry, not anymore, but perhaps a story about it will be written and you could be included." "Oh, I'll definitely be included," said James smugly. "I'm as good as gold!" "Talking about gold, that's why they've come. To search for Mays the Gold Engine," explained Sir Topham Hatt. "That engine?" asked James. "Oh no," cried Percy. "Be careful. He haunts Henry's Forest with his ghoostly whistle and speaks to engines as they pass." "Don't worry Percy. We'll take care," laughed Sir Topham Hatt. Soon, everybody was on the train. The Guard's whistle blew and James steamed away. On their way, James still had his doubts. "Do you really think they'll find Mays?" James asked his Driver quietly. "Well I wouldn't put their hopes down," replied the Driver. "Besides, these men do have a knack of finding engines." "But we already knew Duke was real. What about Mays?" "Edward doesn't have short-term memory. If he remembers Mays, that's probably because he is real. The only mystery is of what happened to him." Even with that, James wished everyone the best as they disembarked at Vicarstown. Soon, Sir Topham Hatt led the Clergymen and everyone else through Henry's Forest. They came to a fork in the track. Sir Topham Hatt pulled out his map. "This line seems to have been abondened for quite some time now. If Mays is anywhere, he's there." Everyone followed Sir Topham Hatt down the old line. "This is fun" said Sir Robert Norramby. Presently, in the distance, they heard a whistle and chuffing sounds. Everyone stopped! "Everyone hear that?" asked Sir Topham Hatt quietly. "Yes, yes," they murmured. "We might be getting closer," commented the Thin Clergyman. "Maybe it's best we come back tomorrow," suggested the Fat Clergyman. "And bring an engine too," added Sir Robert Norramby. "Good idea," agreed Sir Topham Hatt and they headed back towards the Station. When they arrived at Vicarstown, everyone sat down and had a nice dinner. "We will stay the night here," the Thin Clergyman told Sir Topham Hatt. "Suits me. I'll be up here by 9.00 with Edward so we can start our search again and hopefully," he paused, "indeed find the Gold Engine." "We must also keep in mind that his gold paint maybe gone due to being left out in the elements. If we see anything that looks like an engine we should investigate it" said The Fat Clergyman. Just then, Gordon arrived. "The Express is boarding!" called Gordon. Then he noticed Sir Topham Hatt. "Oh hullo Sir. How did the search go?" "Very well actually. Tomorrow, we are searching again. I think we are close." "Really?" "Yes indeed Gordon. Well, better get to the coaches." The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Gordon whistled and steamed away, "Express coming through!" Finally, the big engine trundled into Tidmouth with the Express. Everyone disembarked and Gordon steamed back to the Shed where he found the story was already there and there was nothing else the engines could talk about. "I hope they're not wasting their time with this search," said Emily. "Edward, can you remember anything else about Mays?" asked Thomas. "No," sighed Edward. Soon they all fell asleep. At 9:00 AM Edward and Sir Topham Hatt were pulling into Vicarstown, there on the platform was the search team. "Ready?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Ready!" said the Team. They climbed on and set off to the forest, soon they were at the Forest getting out of the coaches. "We'll radio you when we find Mays," said the Thin Clergyman to Edward's Driver. "Good luck!" called Edward as they tracked off into the woods. Soon they arrived at the spot they left yesterday, and just like yesterday they heard a whistle coming from the distance. "Onward!" said Sir Topham Hatt. So they set off, the closer they got the more they heard the chuffing and whistle sound. They soon came to a clearing and saw an old rusty engine covered in vines and moss in a hole. They came up. "Excuse, me" said The Fat Clergyman. The engine looked startled. "Who are you!" exclaimed the engine in fear. "Are you Mays?" asked the Thin Clergyman. "Y...Yes" stuttered Mays. "I'll radio Edward's Driver that we found Mays" said the Fat Clergyman. Then Mays gasped as Sir Topham Hatt came up with Sir Robert Norramby. "Sir? Is that you?" asked Mays. Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "My great grandfather told me a story about you" he replied. "I'm sorry for not doing my job, Sir" said Mays sadly. "It's alright Mays, I'm not mad at you, nor was my great Grandfather" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Hello Mays very nice to meet you, I'm Sir Robert Norramby the Earl of Sodor" greeted Sir Robert Norramby. "Edward is coming with the Breakdown Train," said the Fat Clergyman. Soon James arrived with the Breakdown Train. "What's all this about a found engine?" he complained to Edward on arrival. "I had to leave my coaches to Percy!" "Well, why don't you look down there yourself" replied Edward. James advanced slowly into the forest 'till he saw some red flags. "Proceed cautiously" said the Driver and he reduced speed. Then, through the branches, James saw something astonishing. It was Mays. "Well, scrape my paintwork off! What a marvelous sight!" he exclaimed. "Hullo," he continued. "I'm James and you, I'm guessing, are Mays." "Yes indeed" replied the lost engine. "What are you doing out here?" "Ah well, that is a bit of a story . . . Maybe later . . ." "Alright. Let's get you out of here." Mays was soon loaded and secured on a flat-truck Edward and James puffed towards the Steamworks. As they puffed towards the Steamworks, everyone who passed looked at Mays and were flabberghasted at the sight of the engine. Despite being rusted allover some gold paint still shone here and there. Kevin was bringing in some parts for Oliver, who was at the Steamworks when he saw Mays. "Swinging hooks!" (Kevin drops parts) "Kevin!" "Sorry boss! It was the slip of the hook!" "I know, but why are you so . . ." He cut off as he saw James and Edward bring in Mays. "No lo creo. I can't believe it! Who is this, Sir?" "This is Mays," explained Sir Topham Hatt. "He has been lost for quite some time in Henry's Forest, but thanks to the help of these two men and a great group of people, we have found him." "I've never seen an engine like that. I'm assuming you'd like me to help restore him." "Yes indeed. We do need another engine anyways." "Very well Sir." "And thanks for your help, Reverends'," Sir Topham Hatt told the Thin and Fat Clergymen. "Anytime. We do like these type of adventures," replied the Thin Clergyman. "It was a pleasure to have you visit our Railway again." "Not at all! Thank you," replied the Fat Clergyman. Then, the three men walked away. "I still don't understand how or why you were left there?" said James. "Do you, Edward." "No James," replied Edward. "I've been wanting to know for ages." "Well, do you have any trains right now?" asked Mays. "No," the two engines replied in unison. "Not for a while, anyways," added James. "Percy took my train." "Well then, I shall tell you two," and Mays began his story. "I was heading to Knapford, as I was heading through the Forest I saw the line and went down it, then as I puffed into the clearing the ground collapsed under me, gopher's had dug holes on that bit of track" said Mays. Edward and James stared. "Surprising" said James. "Till now I had been trying to free myself from the hole," said Mays. "That explains the chuffing, whistle, and voice, it was you trying to free yourself," said James. "Yes, that would be right, James," said Mays. "Thanks for telling us," said Edward. "How old are you?" asked Kevin. "I was built in 1920 by the H.K Porter & Co" said Mays. Edward and James set off, soon the news about Mays discovery spread allover the four railways. As the months went by Edward would come and see how Mays restoration was doing. Then 4 months later, Sir Topham Hatt told the Steam Team, Rosie, Molly, Belle, Mavis, Duck and Oliver, and even Duke was there representing the Skarloey Railway as well as the Neptune Railway engines to gather at Knapford. Soon they were there. "I wonder why we were told to meet here for?" said Mavis. "You'll see," said Edward. "I hope it is not a waste of time" sighed Duke. Then they heard a whistle and gasped as they saw Mays pulling into the station with a gold lined coach, Sir Topham Hatt, and the 2 Clergymen stepped out. "Alow me to introduce to you, Mays the Gold Engine!" called Sir Topham Hatt. The engines whistled in excitement. "Goodness me" said Duke. Mays then saw Mavis and was puzzled, Mavis noticed this and grinned. "Edward who is that engine with yellow and black paint?" asked Mays. Edward chuckled as did Mavis. "That's Mavis, she is a Diesel" said Edward. "A Diseasel?" questioned Mays. Edward then briefly explained what a diesel was to him. "Oh, It is still good to be back in operation," said Mays. Then Mays noticed Rosie. "Hmm, another American engine, what is your name?" asked Mays. Rosie blushed. "My name is Rosie," said Rosie blushing. "Nice to meet you, Rosie," replied Mays. "Sir? Where will Mays be working?" asked Henry. "Mays will help out on Edward's line," replied Sir Topham Hatt. "Thank you Sir. BoCo and I do need help occassionally," agreed Edward. So with that, Mays set off to Brendam where he would collect some trucks to take to the Clay Pits. Mays was enjoying his journey. "It's so nice to be back out again," he sighed. "It's great to be getting paid," muttered his Fireman. "Don't worry. One day, you'll be in my spot," replied the Driver cheerfully. Mays laughed and continued down the line. Presently, they passed Suddery. "We're almost at Brendam," thought Mays. Soon they reached the hustle and bustle of Brendam Docks. Mays was amazed. He had never seen the Docks this busy, although back in 1938 busy was a different meaning.. "Lifting and loading. Loading and lifting. Does it ever stop?" complained Cranky. Salty oiled in. "Argh! Never me harty. We must always keep workin' 'till the sun goes down." "Says you. I have to wait to unload night deliveries sometimes," retorted Cranky. Then, Salty noticed Mays as did some nearby workmen. "Shiver me timbers. What bright paintwork you have there, me harty." "Thank you. I'm Mays and who are you?" "Salty 'ere, pride of the seven seas." "Even though he's never been on a ship," muttered Cranky. "Hey! I have! Once . . ." "Across the Walney Channel." Mays laughed. "You're Cranky, I assume." "Well, uh, yeah. Isn't it kinda obvious. I mean, it's right here on my side and I, uh, my personality reflects that . . . Akward . . . anyway, are you a new engine?" he asked. "We already have enough," he whispered to himself. "Well, I'm new in my condition. I came to Sodor in 1928," explained Mays. "Ah, well, I've heard stories about you. The Golden Engine, eh?" "Well, you made all those up!" cried Cranky. "Well, yes, but, I, heard them from Edward!" "Anyways," he continued. "Nice to see you out and about again. Where are you headed off to?" "The Clay Pits." "Argh. Watch out for Bill and Ben, they are trouble," warned Salty.. "Oh, really? I'm quite interested in meeting them." "Alright then." "Alright! GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted Cranky. Meanwhile, at the Clay Pits, Bill and Ben were arranging trucks. They had well heard the story of Mays. "A golden engine, can you believe that Ben?" "Of course, Bill. With my imagination, I can believe in anything!" "Even magical engines?" "Why not?" Then they heard an unfamiliar whistle. "Is it him?" "I think so." "Good." They consulted together. "Hullo," called Mays as he entered the Clay Pits. "I've brought trucks for china clay." But the Pits were devoid of engines. "Huh, that's interesting, were are Bill and Ben?" He began to search for them. After a while, he spotted a small, yellow engine with four wheels at the front of a train of china clay. "Hullo!" he called to it. "Are you Bill?" "No, uh, I'm Ben," and the yellow engine dashed off. No sooner was "Ben" out of sight that another yellow engine came up. "What the? How'd you?" "Hey! I'm Ben!" "Really?" "Of course! . . . Maybe!" He ran off laughing. "Wait! Come back here!" The engine disappeared into a tunnel, but just as he did, another yellow engine steamed across a bridge behind him. "Hey!" exclaimed Mays. Mays was very confused! At last, he steamed back into where he started and both Bill and Ben popped out in front of him! "There you are!" "Hullo, goldie," they giggled. Mays then stared. "Are there two of you" asked a bewildered Mays. "Were twins" they said. "I'm Mays," he panted. "Well, Salty warned me about you two. He's right, isn't he?" "Don't be silly. We're quite nice and well behaved. At least I am," chirped Bill. "Hey! What about me?" "I don't derail like you." "Do you ever stop?" laughed a voice from behind. There was a large, green diesel. "Hullo," said Mays. "What's going on? Are they up to their old tricks?" "I think so," chuckled Mays. "Ah, we were going to introduce you. Mays, this is uh - a - Meterpol . . . whatever class he is," they finished lamely. "You can call me BoCo." "Call me Mays." "Very well. Bill and Ben, sort Mays' trucks at once please." "Yes. Right away." "These two are 'maddening' at times," said BoCo. Mays agreed. Soon his trucks were arranged and he took them to the Docks. Then, he worked all day on Edward's line taking both goods and passengers. Everyone was very pleased with his work, even the Scottish twins were impressed. That night, he slept at Tidmouth Sheds, lots of engines were there. "Mays! How was your day?" asked Emily. "It was great," replied Mays and he told them about Bill and Ben. "The indignity. They'd never do that to me," boasted Gordon. "Aye, bit thay hae and wee all ken aboot it," replied Donald. Douglas chuckled. Gordon groaned. "So all in all, a good first day," piped in Edward. "Yes indeed." "It's great to have you back." "Thank you, Edward." Then Mays fell asleep, content with a good first day back. Next day Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. "Mays, Rosie wants to work with you today," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Cool, getting to work with a another American" said Mays. "She is on Thomas' Branch Line," said Sir Topham Hatt. "You two have to collect stone from Anopha Quarry and take it to Brendam Docks. So Mays set off. Presently, puffing into Ffarquhar, he noticed Rosie shunting some empty trucks. "Hello, Rosie," said Mays. Rosie gasped and stopped her shunting, Mays puffed next to her. "Hi, Mays!" she exclaimed in excitement. "You were built by the Vulcan Iron Works, Right?" asked Mays. "Your correct, and you were built by the H.K. Porter & Co, right?" asked Rosie. "Right," said Mays. Then Thomas pulled in with Annie and Clarabel. "Morning, Mays" greeted Thomas. Mays puffed over and gasped. "Anna! Clara!" exclaimed Mays. "Good to see you again, old friend" replied the two coaches. "What is going on?" questioned Thomas. "Annie and Clarabel were the coaches I would use for the Gold Trains I would pull back in 1928" said Mays. "Interesting," replied Thomas. "I'm Thomas, by the way." "Nice to meet you," replied Mays. "Now Rosie. We have to go to the Quarry." "Yes of course!" she exclaimed. They quickly fetched their trucks and headed to the Quarry. Upon arriving, Mavis helped them load their trucks and they set off towards Brendam. Rosie and Mays trundled through Wellsworth. "This is fun," said Rosie. "Don't let your guard down Rosie," warned Mays. They began climbing Gordon's Hill. Upon reaching the top, the trucks began to play their tricks. "On! On!" they called, surging into Rosie and Mays, pushing them down the hill. Faster and faster they went! Mays applied his brakes, but Rosie was having the time of her life! "WEEEE!" she exclaimed. "Rosie! STOP! APPLY YOUR BRAKES!" Mays was worried. Soon, he knew why. Up ahead at Maron was James with a train of food for Maron. "Fizzling fireboxes!" cried James as he saw the two American engines heading towards him at full speed! Just then, Rosie saw James. "OH NO!" she cried, Rosie shut her eyes tight and tighted her brakes. The Guard used his brakes on the brave van as well. They were checking the trucks. James closed his eyes and waited for the crash. "Ooooh - errrrr," groaned Rosie and Mays. James opened his eyes. Rosie's buffers were no more than a inch near his. Just then, James' Driver and Fireman came up. "What the heck happened here?" asked the Driver. "These fools nearly ran into me," explained James crossly. "Hey! It could've been worse," interuppted the Fireman. "Good work, Mays. Good job, Rosie." "Thank you," said James grudingly. After that, Rosie and Mays were more careful and delivered the trucks to Brendam on time. "Thanks, maties!" called Salty. "Thanks for working with me," said Rosie. "I'm sorry about the near accident," she faulted. "That's alright. We've both learnt a lesson. That's what matters." "I wonder what out next job is." Then the Dock Manager came up. "Sir Topham Hatt needs you to collect some coal trucks to take to Arlesburgh," he called. "We're on our way!" they replied in unison. Mays worked well with Rosie. And he still works with her quite frequently. They are both Really Useful and Sir Topham Hatt is proud to have them on his railway. Mays loves to be back out again and occassionally pulls Annie and Clarabel as he used to in the old days. Always, he is very happy. The End. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Bill and Ben *Emily *Molly *Rosie *Victor *Mavis *BoCo *Salty *Kevin *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *The Thin Clergyman *The Fat Clergyman *Belle (''does not speak) *Douglas (does not speak) *Oliver (does not speak) *Duke (does not speak) *Lady (mentioned) Character Introduced *Mays - an engine who has been lost for quite some time and considered only to be a legend. Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth *Vicarstown *Henry's Forest *Wellsworth *Sodor Steamworks *Suddery *Brendam Docks *China Clay Pits *Gordon's Hill *Maron Trivia *This is the first time Mays and MainLineEngines write a short together. *Several referrences are made throughout the short; **The events of the Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine ''by the Rev. W. Awdry. **The second season episode, ''Wrong Road. **The seventeeth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. **The ninteenth season episode, Salty All at Sea. Category:Short